


You sit on a bus

by razzrheaa



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: You sit on a bus, thinking to yourself 'Wouldn't it be amazing to hear peoples thoughts?'. A voice replies, 'It is'.





	You sit on a bus

_It is_ , I hear, straight into my head, like my own voice, but not-that strange inkling that you've heard it before yet it's still so foreign to you- and I whipped my neck around, startled.

 _It is_ , the voice repeated, _quite amazing actually. Like over there, that man, with the hat. He's thinking on blowing up this bus at... Haroldson, yes, boulevard? It's not more than ten minutes. I highly suggest that you get off quickly, if you want to live... which, I hear that you do. If you incite a panic, you'd probably get trampled and he'll set it off early._

The adrenaline rushes through me like a gale and I shoot upright in my seat. I scan quickly, and _Yes, there, with the blue hat and jacket too bulky for this time of year..._

_Don't be so obvious, he's skittish as a cat already._

I drop my eyes and look around to see who it is that's thinking at me, right into my head...

_He's getting ready you know, tick tock._

The muscles in my back tense. _What- should I stop him? I have to stop him! All these people will die!_

There's a faint _hmm_ sound. _No, not really. Worst case scenario is half a dozen folks. Not more than a dent really if you look at it objectively._

_There's children on this bus!_

_What, you mean the one that pushed that old lady aside to sit in the front? Whose yelling isn't being quelled by her good for nothing mother? Really? This is what you're going to use this for? You don't even know these people._

_It's the right thing- I need to do something._

_Yeah, save yourself. Live to fight another day and all. Do you realize what it is that you can do now?_

_How- for fuck's sake..._

Someone reaches up and pulls the cord to have the bus come to a stop. I glance quickly at the Man and he's looking straight ahead, calm, but I can see his forehead is shiny with sweat.

 _I chose you_. The voice says, apropos of nothing. _I mean do what you want, but things like this come with strings. You can get off now, with me, and I'll explain, or you can stay here and, quite possibly, die._

There's a handful of people standing up to leave-

 _Fuck, fuck!_ I get up and make for the exit. The bus slows and I hear the hiss of the pneumatic breaks. I watch the heads in front of me. Whoever is thinking at me doesn't make a show of it.  _Of course not,_  I think. _Don't want to draw attention._

_Now you're getting it._

I look to the man again and I hear a new sound... the Man-

_Goddamn this place. Goddamn this system. Take my money. Take my life away. Fuck fuck these people. Fuck it all to hell. They didn't do shit for me- might was well die. Might was well take them all out..._

_Do you see? Some people can't be helped. He's way in too deep._

Out of the corner of my eye I see him take off his glasses to rub his eyes.  _Christ what am I doing? Shit shit I wish someone would stop me please... God... No, no I'm going to do this. If it's one thing that I'll ever do with conviction-_

And I step off the bus.

 


End file.
